


excuse me baby can't control myself in the octopus mode

by macabrekawaii



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Dick Grayson, M/M, POV Dick Grayson, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Jason Todd, it's real tentacle hours lads, safe sane and consensual tentacle sex, there is no plot only tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrekawaii/pseuds/macabrekawaii
Summary: Dick gets banged by Jason's tentacles. Why does Jason have tentacles? You tell me. Play with me in this space.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 165





	excuse me baby can't control myself in the octopus mode

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elwon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/gifts).



> There is nothing here but Dick getting absolutely railed by tentacles. 
> 
> Dedicated to elwon, who is as prolific as they are lovely, a true champion of tentaclefuckery. 
> 
> Title is from "Octopus Mode" by Reverend Horton Heat because come on that's just funny

  
Dick feels like he is about to burst even as just the first tentacle fully breeches the tight ring of his ass. The squirming muscle wriggles its way inside of him, all but lapping at the insides of his body, probing its way into his convulsing channel. Dick braces himself on his elbows, trying not to push back into the sensation of being filled, not wanting to take too much too soon. He can’t help himself and rocks himself backwards, just a bit, meeting the thrust of the squirming force. Even sopping wet from the slick ichor all along the ridged bulge, Dick feels his body tense at the intrusion of such a massive length so quickly. Jason’s pushed inside of him far deeper than any human could, and even tapering as he does, the girth of Jason’s writhing shaft is stretching Dick beyond imagining. Which is probably not great seeing as this is only _the first tentacle.  
  
_ Jason fucks into him so deeply Dick feels like he could choke on it. He’s already on his hands and knees, held steady by Jason’s own large hands on his body, but oh god, Dick can feel the other tentacles start to reach out and caress him. A thin one coils around his own cock, already dribbling precome into the bed in steady pulses each time the tentacle inside him thrashes against his prostate. The stimulation is already so fucking MUCH but Dick knows they’ve only just begun. As if Jason can hear his thoughts, he starts to laugh, a low rumble that Dick swears he can feel go right into his body through the appendage inside him.   
  
“You can take more baby, can’t you? You love being filled up, you need it.” Jason’s hands are still on his hips, pulling Dick back towards the writhing mass of tentacles behind him. He can feel them caressing up his thighs, hooking around his ankles holding him steady. They slide up his sides, tiny suckers leaving a trail of hickeys in their wake. The sensation is maddening, he can feel Jason _everywhere._

  
Dick pants and pushes back as a second tentacle nudges at his rim.

  
“C’mon Dickie, relax for me. Let me in. Be good for me baby.”

  
Dick groans, his voice breaking partway through as the second tentacle slips in beside the other. He knows he can take it, he knows, but Dick still whines, high pitched and afraid, as if Jason is about to split him open. Dick wants it so bad, wants to be good for Jason, wants to be so fucking good, wants to show Jason he can take _as much as he can give_. Dick whines again and widens his legs, feels the tentacles holding him go a bit tighter, keeping him steady. The second tentacle wriggles its way in fully, thrashes against the first and Dick can really feel them, oh fuck he can really feel them moving against one another, moving against the most sensitive parts of him. Thick ichor drips down his thighs and he feels sticky and delirious. The tentacle around his own length tightens its grip and Dick can’t help but rock his hips into the tight, cephalopod embrace.

  
“Jason I need—” Dick keens, his sweat-soaked hair falling into his eyes. “I—I need—”

  
“Shhh baby I know you need more, I know you wanna take all of me, even though you can’t.”

  
The word CAN’T makes Dick shake his head, makes him feel like a shiver rolling down his spine. No no no he wants to be good he wants to be so good for Jason. He whines again, a soft, broken sound. Jason laughs again.

  
“Is that what you wan’t love, you want me to fill you up until there’s nothing left of you but me?” Jason rakes his nails across Dick’s back and he arches into it, causing him to push harder against the tentacles inside him. The tentacle slipping against his length feels wetter now, Dick’s not sure if it’s the tentacle slicking itself or he’s just that fucking _wet_ from being fucked. Drool pools from his mouth, slips over his chin, he’s too busy moaning even register it. Dick can only grunt and press back, desperate for another tentacle. Again, Jason is one step ahead as a third starts rubbing Dick’s already raw entrance. It dips in just a bit and Dick moans for it, a pleading sound, and the tentacle around his cock squeezes ever tighter.

  
“P-please please please,” Dick begs, not even sure what for anymore.

  
The third tentacle slips inside joining the others and Dick feels so impossibly full, is sure by now his body must be distending with the force of Jason inside of him. Behind him, Jason moans loudly. Another tentacle trails up Dick’s body, caressing its way up in a slippery slide up his torso. The appendage settles at the hollow of his throat, not quite moving, just suckering itself in place like a lover’s kiss.   
Sweat drips down Dick’s face, stinging his eyes, freeing the tears that have built there. The tentacle at his throat moves up to wrap around him properly. It pushes down just a bit and Dick swallows hard, makes a soft choked sound, which seems to encourage it to wrap around harder.  
  
Dick can’t do much more than take it, he feels like a doll with no control over his actions. The tentacle around his throat holds him tighter, not quite enough to cut off air but enough he feels light-headed and floating as the tentacle around his dick squirms in earnest, sliding up and down his shaft, pumping him. The others inside him continue their ministrations, thrusting wildly at a pace that is truly punishing. Dick rocks with their thrusts, his face all but smashed flat down against the mattress, no longer able to hold himself up. Jason digs his fingers in hard enough to bruise, nails leaving half-moon marks in Dick’s tan skin.   
  
“You’re going to come for me, pretty thing. You’re going to come so hard you fucking scream.” Jason’s voice is low, commanding. It is not a request.   
  
Dick feels his orgasm tear through him like a freight train, roiling through him as one tentacle bludgeons his prostate, the others trashing in and out so fast Dick would swear they were vibrating. The tentacle around his dick clenches like a vice, spirals around his length, and the one at his throat clenches in time with the rest. Dick comes, screaming, in thick spurts, his voice hoarse and choked by the slippery weight at his throat. He sags completely as the tentacle around his throat releases. Dick pants helplessly against the bed, face soaked with tears and saliva. The tentacles around his body withdraw, leaving behind only the ones inside of him. They continue to thrust into him, pushing him deeper against the mattress. Dick can’t move, can barely hold himself on his knees without flopping over. One of the tentacles keeps rubbing at his prostate and Dick makes soft, breathy sounds at the feel of it. Jason’s hands dig into him harder than ever as he thrusts into Dick, growling low. The sound sends a chill through Dick and he gasps as another spurt of come is driven from him by the assault on his prostate. He feels like he’s underwater, like he’s barely afloat enough to breathe. Everything around him hazes together, his only awareness is the pulse of Jason inside him.   
  
“Dick… fuck… baby.” Jason’s murmuring something Dick can’t quite make. Without warning, Jason’s tentacles tense and pulse inside him, releasing a thick stream of ichor that leaves Dick so full he’s shouting. He can feel Jason’s release leaking out of him as Jason withdraws, can feel the slip of it gliding down his thighs, onto the bed. There’s so, so much. Jason lurches forward and wraps his arms around his waist, resting most but not quite all of his weight against Dick’s back. He’s kissing into Dick’s heated skin, whispering words of soft praise against his body. Dick lets himself collapse onto the bed, legs falling straight. Jason catches himself on his arms and Dick slowly rolls onto his back, looking up at the other man. He can feel Jason’s tentacles caressing his legs, a slow, gentle slide. Blearily, Dick smiles up at Jason.   
  
“You did good little bird,” Jason reaches down, brushes soaked strands of hair off of Dick’s flushed face. “You took so fucking much.”   
  
Dick looks up at Jason and smiles softly. He leans into the feeling of Jason stroking his hair, and drifts.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I just love tentacles so damn much ok? I used to have really cool tentacle vinyl decals over my bed at an old apartment but my girlfriend is actually very afraid of tentacles and cephalopods so I've never put them back up since moving. The things we do for love :(


End file.
